comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hypernaturals
The Hypernaturals is published by Boom! Studios. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Hypernaturals #11: 01 May 2013 Current Issue :The Hypernaturals #12: 05 Jun 2013 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #12. Characters Main Characters * Bewilder/Creena Hersh - member of the "Nineteenth Tour" of the Hypernaturals, worked as Media Relations Coordinator for the Hypernaturals, has been forced into active service again since the disappearance of the Centennial Iteration of the Hypernaturals, her hypernatural power is hypermetabolic acceleration, a model and voted The Face of the Quantinuum in the 99 Fashion Choice Awards,' '''ex-wife of Hatch Groman. * '''Thinkwell/Poul Indersun' - member of the Eighteenth, Nineteenth and Twentieth Tours of the Hypernaturals, Turing Professor of Cryptomathematics at Cambridge University in England, recalled following disappearance of the Centennial Tour of the Hypernaturals, a 10th level intellect, he is the third most intelligent entity in the Quantinuum, his hypernatural powers consist of cryptomathematical equations and he uses "living ink" made from dark matter to compose equations that affect the environment. * Halfshell/Deedee Cadiz - probationary member of the Hypernaturals following the disappearance of the Centennial Iteration of the team, her hyper-abilities are provided by cyber-enhanced armour. * Shoal/Ozwald "Oz" Sheppard - probationary member of the Hypernaturals following the disappearance of the Centennial Iteration of the team, his hypernatural power is the generation and manipulation of 'strangelets' (U.H.M. exotic particles) to reinforce mass and find his way out of tight spots. * Clone 45/Hatch Groman - most recent Sequence Clone before Clone 46 of the Centennial Iteration, called back into active service following disappearance of the Centennial Iteration. * Prismatica/Brook Marling - * Sublime/John Alvis Byrd - supervillain and borderline sociopath, imprisoned in the Omni-Max prison in the Orcus storm zone of the 15 Tartarus System to prevent his escape, his hypernatural gift varies between Class 12 to Class 15 depending on the attribute and conditions although described by Thinkwell as a Class 13 hyper-intellect, he has acute meta-intelligence and is considered the smartest man in the universe, he is capable of manipulating any technology he is allowed to interact with for his own purpose. Minor Characters *'Clone 21/Laney Madewell' - "the First of the Greats", became the first of the Sequence Clones to become a recognised hero and celebrity during the Belter War, the first armed conflict of the Nanocene Era. *'Clone 30' - product of the Clone Sequence, served in the Seventh Iteration of Hyperna-turals in #9. *'Machine' - Winch Industries exo-suit prototype, served in the Seventh Iteration in #9. *'Prima' - hyperdense mass with hyper strength, served in the Seventh Iteration in #9. *'Protogeist' - artificially stabilized hyper meta-morph, able to morph form to a Colusian Air Ray, served in the Seventh Iteration in #9. *'Tokamak' - fusion-generating hyper gifts, able to produce bio-fusion blasts, served in the Seventh Iteration in #9. *'Clone 32/Gene Splice' - expert in zero-G combat and parkour. Seen as the most sure-footed and agile of all Sequence Clones. *'Shard' - member of the Nineteenth Tour of the Hypernaturals, microsharp blade-form cutting edge. *'Stellerator' - husband of Prismatica, father to her daughter, was victim to Sublime who turned him back into a nine year-old with no recollection of his life. *'Clone 46/Nute Vitro '- member of Centennial Iteration, excels in martials arts and combat skills, the current serving Sequence Clone although he is currently missing in action. *'Astromancer - '''member of the Centennial Iteration, cosmic sensitivity. *'Ego & Id''' - members of the Centennial Iteration, brain and brawn, Ego survives the disappearance of the Centennial Iteration but the Id body he uses is destroyed. *'Halfshell' - member of the Centennial Iteration, cyber-enhanced armour. *'Kobalt Blue' - member of the Twentieth Tour of the Hypernaturals and the Centennial Iteration, energy manipulation. *'Magnetar/Jerad Scout' - team leader of the Centennial Iteration. *'Musclewire' - member of the Centennial Iteration, poly-alloy muscles. Other Characters/Places/Things Characters *'Charles Fife' - character, photographer for Scientific Quantinuum in appendix of issue #2. *'Crayse Jeffers' - character, interviewer for Scientific Quantinuum as appendix of issue #2. *'Dermal Lice' - character, giant flying insectoid creatures encountered by Nineteenth Tour of the Hypernaturals in the Kalkalos Outworld in #2. *'Firefight/Zane Sonata' - character, prospective probationary member following disappearance of Centennial Iteration, described as "extremely poor psyk evaluation". *'Geenie Gale' - character, AI Law starlet reported to have denied D.U.I. charges in Q-data link at beginning of #2. *'Ghost Moon/Jonas Henig' - character, prospective probationary member following disappearance of Centennial Iteration, described as "not a team player". *'Ilona Cray' - character, co-star to Lent Fraer in AI Law with whom there is an alleged romance. *'''Lent Fraer '- character, star of television soap-opera, reported to have travelled to 33 Luxor to open a nanoassembly plant and denies romance with co-star Ilona Cray in Q-data link at beginning of #1. *'Lom Maxin''' - character, photographer for Agency Q. *'Megawatt/Beatrice Pharo' - character, prospective probationary member following disappearance of Centennial Iteration, described as "insufficient fine control of her hyper gift". *'Rys Harpur' - character, three-term governor of 16 Lassitar, reported to promise to "drive home labor bill reforms on Lassitar mine holdings throughout the system" in Q-data link at beginning of #2. *'Sasha Zwanel' - character, interviewer for Altar Image as appendix of issue #1. *'Sy Motter '- character, supposedly a tennis player who defeats Nunos Cladori in straight sets at Pharoah Sands according to the Q-data link at beginning of #2. *'Tyra Retane' - character, interviewer for Cosmopolis as appendix of issue #0. Locations *'28 Kosov' - location, planet to which Centennial Iteration are deployed and disappear following reports of a cosmic storm, population of 1.7 billion, one of the routing nodes for the Trip Network. *'55 Zocane' - location, planet on which Prismatica lives with her daughter. *'99 Cygnus' - location, birthplace of Creena Hersh. *'Amsmar Elementary School' - location, school in Capitol City on 55 Zocane, attended by Brook Marling's daughter. *'A-Stacks' - location, "atmospheric stacks", terraforming stations which control gravity and the atmosphere of Titan, vital for supporting human populations #9. *'Hypernaturals Central' - location, San Diego headquarters of the Hypernaturals. *'Kalkalos Outworld '- location on the back of a giant whale-like creature for the first official deployment of the Nineteenth Tour of the Hypernaturals during issue #2. *'Karoshen University' - location where the Nephilim Fragment is being held in a secure vault. *'Planet Nth' - location, an isolated and reserved world, Nth is particularly significant among the populated worlds of the Quantinuum, famous as the birthplace of Thinkwell, the cradle of the greatest intellectual advancements in human space, its inhabitants (Nthites) have rejected machine intelligence and look to perfect the brain's potential #10. *'Quantinuum Core Platform' - location of the Quantinuum. *'Sink City, 31 Gliese' - location, city and planet where Hatch Groman lives. *'Titan' - location, the largest moon of the Solar System's ringed planet Saturn, in 35 AQ Titan was the location for the discovery of the Nephilim Fragment #9. Miscellaneous Things *'AI Law' - misc, supposedly television soap opera starring Lent Fraer, Ilona Cray and Geenie Gale, described in Q-data link at beginning of #1. *'Boston Gravs' - misc, sports team described as taking pennant in extra time in Q-data link at beginning of #1. *'Centennial Iteration' - misc, the name given to the twenty-first iteration of the Hypernaturals. *'Coldstream' Model Kinetic Energy Weapon System - misc, standard issue, Halfshell cyber-enhanced armour suit. *'Crowncorp Munitions P-656 Assault Cannons '- weapon, military-grade artillery used by Clone 45 against Sublime when he was captured. *'Gauss Sportswear' - misc, official sponsors of the Hypernaturals program. *'Harn Vamberg Nano' - misc, company that reports record half-year profits on the Q-index in the Q-data link at beginning of #1. *'Holocene Era' - *'Nanocene Era' - misc, time metric that began when the Quantinuum AI achieved Singularity and refashioned galactic human culture, denoted by Anno Quantinuum (AQ). *'Nephilim Fragment' - misc, a pre-human xenospecies artifact, part of a dark matter engine. *'Q-data link' - a section at the beginning of each issue that outlines news stories within the Hypernaturals universe, provides essential terminology and a "...BREAKING NEWS..." section that acts as a synopsis of previous issues. *'Quantinuum' - misc, the name for human galactic culture and the artificial intelligence that controls its function, created at the start of the Nanocene Era. *'Sangstrom Armaments ST22 Time Delay Mines' - weapon, delayed mines used by Clone 30 to defeat the mutated Professor Hygens #9. *'Stranglets' - misc, exotic quantum particles exhibiting unique "sentient swarming" behaviour. *'Winch Industries' - misc, manufacturer of the Halfshell cyber-enhanced armour and sponsor of the Halfshell hypernatural, confirm acquisition of Fedorex Nano & Tech and expected to "launch takeover of Crowncorp Munitions before year-end" in Q-data link at beginning of #2. Recent Storylines The Hypernaturals #12 The Hypernaturals #11 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Hypernaturals, vol. 1' - Collects #1-3 & the Free Comic Book Day edition. "It is the far future; the human race has finally colonized the galaxy, preserving an era of prosperity that’s only possible because of The Hypernaturals. They’re a celebrated, galaxy-wide superhero task force that keeps the peace. That is, until they all mysteriously vanish. Now, as the galaxy teeters on the brink of chaos, it’s up to a group of retired and long forgotten Hypernaturals — and their novice recruits — to save the galaxy from complete destruction." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608862984 *'The Hypernaturals, vol. 2' - Collects #4-8. "With their greatest enemy on the loose, the Hypernaturals are left with little choice but to pursue the only avenue of inquiry they have left, one that might save the Quantinuum, or plunge the universe into a greater, more terrifying darkness…" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608863190 *'The Hypernaturals, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "With the galaxy on the brink of complete destruction and nowhere else to turn, the Hypernaturals must work with their most dangerous enemy if they want to save the Quantinuum. It's a fight for survival as the world as we know it teeters on the edge of annihilation." - History "It is the far future; the human race has finally colonized the galaxy, preserving an era of prosperity that’s only possible because of The Hypernaturals. They’re a celebrated, galaxy-wide superhero task force that keeps the peace. That is, until they all mysteriously vanish. Now, as the galaxy teeters on the brink of chaos, it’s up to a group of retired and long forgotten Hypernaturals – and their novice recruits – to save the galaxy from complete destruction." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning. Artists: Brad Walker, Andres Guinaldo & Mark Irwin. Publishing History First published in 2012 with a Free Comic Book Day issue. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 23 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40615 Abnett & Lanning: A Cosmic Odyssey Into The Hypernaturals] * 04 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dan-abnett-andy-lanning-hypernaturals.html Abnett & Lanning Bring Cosmic to Boom! with Hypernaturals] * 12 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38094 Abnett & Lanning Evolve The Hypernaturals] Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Science Fiction